The Digital Trilogy - Episode 8
by MetalAngemon
Summary: After great hardship and a ferocius battle the Guardians get the kidnapped Ozlimon, Demireumon and Azuma. Now all 70 must come together to defend an entire city.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 8** - To Live and Fight Another Day

The seven Alpha Guardians have all found what they were looking for in one form or another. Now the remaining six must take what they've found and act with it. Hard times are ahead for everyone but they know what they have to do, and won't stop until it's done.

**Chapter 1**

Kovin, Kelryn, Relaina and Wyrvenmon set up camp at a riverbank near the hill that overlooked the complex. They planned to stay there for a few hours and observe the comings and goings of the people, the movements of the guards and the occasional digidestined they saw, as well as look for any weakness in it's design. They had been there for the whole night and the next day and had a reasonable scale model created in their campsite.

Wyrvenmon what level are you? Kelryn asked.

Ultimate nine, she replied proudly.

I thought you would have been higher than that by now, Kovin said. No matter, we should be able to give you the chance to get to mega. I know Quirionmon is your champion form, what's your ultimate?

Wyrvenmon said. Basically the same huge green dragon, but with some cool purple body armour.

Can't wait to see it, Kovin said. Anyway, I think I've found a spot on the fence right here where I can stand and the cameras won't see me. This one and this one rotate back and forth at different speeds, there's a quick moment where they don't see this area. I can walk out and stand by the fence and be fine.

You know it's an electric fence right? Kelryn asked. How many volts?

A thousand, Wyrvenmon said. I saw a sign.

I have the equipment here for that. I'll be fine. He looked up at the sky. It's pretty dark now, I'm going to try it. Kovin grabbed his pack of gear and stood. He was already wearing the jet-black clothes for the endeavour. The four climbed the hill and Kovin continued down the other side with the rest watching. He waited behind a divot in the ground for the cameras to be at the right position in their passes for him to run up. He looked and both cameras were looking away and he went. Quick, dark, and quiet as a shadow he slipped up to the edge of the fence. He could hear the hum of the electrical equipment running the fence and could even feel the energy in the air.

He pulled a metal spike from his back, attached a wire from his gloves to it and drove it into the ground. He lowered his ceremonial goggles that were now serving a practical purpose and pulled the wire cutters from their sheath. Good bye mister fence, he said and gripped the wire. He felt pure fire as the electricity arced over his hands looking for the ground. Both palms felt burned already and he had to throw his entire body weight back to get them released. Fighting the instinct to scream and run he waited for the cameras to be back to the right place for him to run back. When they were, he ran and didn't halt at the hilltop and kept right going for the river. He immersed his hands instantly.

What happened? Relaina asked running up.

Are you alright? Kelryn asked only a step behind.

Kovin said. Are you sure that was a thousand volts?

Yeah, a one followed by four zeros. Kovin grabbed her nose and mouth with his scorched palms blind to the pain.

That's ten thousand! I could have been flame broiled! The little digimon just shrugged.

I was never very good with numbers.

* * *

Relaina finished helping wrap bandages around Kovin's hands and they both turned to see Kelryn finish getting into a scuba suit. I've broken into more than my fair share of places, but never through the septic system, Kovin said.

Well we obviously can't go in through the fence, this is the least guarded way in, Kelryn said. Relaina sat back with her canteen of water.

That's because its not a way in, it's a way out. And also, its disgusting, she said.

My son is in there. If it means I have to go in that way to get him, I will, Kelryn said. Kovin walked up to her and handed her the pack of tools.

Good luck, he said. They followed the river half a kilometre downstream to where the facilities sewer pipe drained into it. Relaina helped Kelryn get the grate off.

How are you going to get out of the pipe when you're inside? Relaina asked.

I got enough tools here to put a fair sized hole in this here pipe, Kelryn said and climbed in head first. She was wearing a diving dry suit and some headpiece she had constructed. She was also breathing bottled air to avoid the smell.

Crawling along the small pipe was slow but she was determined. She knew she had to get in to get Azuma and Demireumon back. The pipe was small, and her head light showed ever inch of it to be covered in the foulest slime she'd ever seen. She kept going with a will waiting to see a junction or valve, something to indicate she was inside the building. They had guessed that she had to crawl about two hundred metres before she'd see anything. She stopped suddenly feeling the fabric of her suit caught on something. There was a jagged piece of metal sticking out of a join in the pipe's sections. She managed to get it off easily and made a mental note to watch for it if she came back this way.

After what seemed like an eternity she came to a junction in the pipe. It went left and strait. She decided to cut a hole in the right side of the junction to get the lay of the land. She managed with great difficulty to get the drill out of her pack and lined up to make the hole. As she did she felt a blast of wind coming from down the left tunnel. She was glad she couldn't smell with the breathing apparatus over her nose and mouth, but something was strange. The air felt cold. She stopped drilling and wondered where this blast of air kept coming from. As it dawned on her she heard the rush of gurgling water just as it came in the range of her light. She covered her head preparing for the onslaught. It hit her and froze her to the bone. Kelryn felt herself being thrown back in the direction she came from at an incredible speed with the water pressure.

She tried to stop herself by pushing her hands out to her sides, but the slick sides offered no friction. She felt something jab into her right side near her waist and tear its way up to her shoulder. She felt the diving suit part and fall away from her, but more than that she felt her flesh scarred deep from the same piece of metal she wanted to avoid. Her mind clouded with pain and dizziness as she was flung from the pipe with the pressure. She hit the river's water and almost immediately felt Kovin and Relaina pulling her away from the sewage. Both saw the line of blood trailing from her in the water.

Get her cleaned, it can't get infected out here, Kovin said. Kelryn felt them both rip her shirt more so they could clean the wound properly. After a few hours she found herself back at the campsite with a bandage covering most of her right side. It was made out of one of her own shirts.

What happened? Kelryn asked. Wyrvenmon hopped up beside her with some fire-cooked bird.

You got flushed, she said.

It seems they empty the septic tanks on a schedule, and you timed it just right, Relaina said. Eat up, I'm going to show you two how it's done.

* * *

Relaina sat crouched in the ditch beside the road leading to the compound about a kilometre from it. She was waiting for the truck they knew came twice a day to come by. There was storm the night before so they used the opportunity to pull an old tree down onto the road making it look as if it fell from the weather. Wyrvenmon wanted to digivolve and do it, but her D-Power would have had any of the rouge digidestined on them easily. She had a strange abnormality, and in her rookie or lower forms put out zero D-Power regardless of how strong she got. Once she crossed the boundary to champion or above, she was just like any other digimon.

Relaina checked the presence of her harness again as she heard the truck's diesel engine approaching. It slowed at stopped by the tree and it's driver and passenger got out. Neither were armed or looked that old. They also thought nothing about such an old trick. Relaina figured that they must have been bringing in food or something else of trivial value, or rather taking garbage away. While they put their efforts to clearing the obstruction she rolled under the truck, affixed her harness to the frame, put her feet up and pulled her self up. There was no way she could be seen unless someone else climbed under with her. She was prepared to stay under for several hours while the truck was unloaded or loaded. Thy couldn't tell what the purpose was, but they did know there were ample opportunities to sneak away from it as all the security cameras were aimed outside the fence.

She felt the truck move as the two men climbed back in and started the engine. It started moving slowly and picked up speed. She only had to wait a minute before it came to a stop. She saw the feet of the guard checking the truck's manifest.

This the target truck? The guard asked.

Yeah, this is it, the driver replied.

Seems a shame to shoot up a working truck with mortars.

Don't worry about it, it's a piece of crap. Died on us three times getting here. Where do you want it?

Just park it over in the field. The guys are ready now I think. When your done you can get some coffee or whatever in the mess.

Relaina's heart stopped. In just a few minutes several people where going to be shooting this truck to bits. She heard another engine and was able to see the truck that she had wanted to be on enter the compound. The truck was driven to the edge of the small field and parked. The two men got out and headed back on foot. She looked down and saw some soldiers being led out to shoot at her. Relaina fumbled with the harness and dropped herself to the ground with a thud. She rolled out and prepared to stand when the first shot was fired and a fiery blast came from the truck's cargo compartment signalling a hit. Unfortunately it singed the clothes on her back and her long hair, almost making a barbecue of her.

She managed to get back to their camp after walking the long way around. She sat defeated with her friends, one with burned bandaged hands, one constantly washing herself, and one with three or four centimetres left of her once long hair.

Time to try the direct approach, Wyrvenmon said with Relaina's digivice in her claws.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ken stood silently in the drizzling rain. His long coat and black hat shielded him from any of the falling water, and he just stood on the grass looking at the building half a kilometre out into the filed down the hill he was on. It looked so quiet and peaceful, like a sleeping lion. He was probably visible to anyone in the building, but they wouldn't raise any alarms over one person standing there. Or two, because Yolei just slowly and quietly walked up beside him. She took a similar position, although she had a shorter coat and used a bright pink umbrella. Ken took a sucker from his pocket, pulled the wrapper off, and stuck it in his mouth.

Everything set? Ken asked.

You know it, Yolei said. This is the point of no return. Once the command is given, we have to go through with it. If you want to back out, now is the time. Ken turned his head to look into her eyes. He sizing her emotions up, something she always hated. Because he could tell so much about her by just looking at her, while she had to drag everything out of him verbally.

Do you want to back out? Ken asked.

No, this has to be done. These guys have gone too far. Did you know they kidnapped Ozlimon and Demireumon and Azuma? Kovin and Kelryn must be going crazy. Yolei kicked the ground as she spoke.

When we get in there we can see what we can find out for them, but it's not our first or main job.

I know, I know. It's just that their are friends, even though we left on a bad note, I still want to help them.

So do I, Ken said. Then let's do it. He pulled the empty sucker stick from his mouth and dropped it to the ground. He reached into the coat's pocket and retrieved a flare gun. He pointed it up to the dismal grey sky. he said quietly and pulled the trigger. A bang, and then a brightly glowing red ball of fire came forth. It arced into the sky making a horrible shrilling noise as it went. Ken pulled a second shell out of his pocket and put it into the gun and watched as fifteen mortar shells came at the building from fifteen different points around it. They hit at almost the same time, but thankfully at different points on the huge structure. Two more volleys followed and the guns went silent.

Several flames were visible in a few parts of the building, but its design would keep them contained. People started spilling out. Some looked military and had weapons ready, others were dressed in civilian clothes and had digimon with them. Ken saw several of the familiar flashes of light from digivolving and fired the gun a second time. This flare was bright green but made the same shrill noise. Around the points of the mortar shells he saw some of their own digimon come out.

Agumon warp-digivolve to ... Wargreymon

Gabumon warp-digivolve to ... Metalgarurumon

Biyomon warp-digivolve to ... Phoenixmon

Tentomon warp-digivolve to ... Herculeskabuterimon

Gomamon warp-digivolve to ... Plesiomon

Veemon warp-digivolve to ... Imperialdramon

Armadillomon warp-digivolve to ... Vikemon

How did all seven of our little Omegas get to mega so fast? Yolei asked.

They broke up a lot of fights. I asked Martin the same question, it was legit. I don't think he'd have believed it himself if he hadn't seen it, Ken replied. You two want to join the fun? They turned to Hawkmon and Wormmon.

Hawkmon said, Wormmon simply nodded.

Hawkmon digivolve to ... Aquilamon digivolve to ... Halsemon

Wormmon digivolve to ... Stingmon digivolve to ... Paildramon

The two ultimates ran down the hill to join the seven megas in taking out the digimon defending the rouge watcher's satellite base. It was the only base they knew off, so it had to be attacked for information. Mainly, the location of their headquarters.

They're all ultimate level, Yolei said referring to the defending force. Seventeen ultimates against two ultimates and seven megas.

Should be a quick match, let's get moving, Ken said. They got into a small Jeep parked behind them and drove down the hill to meet one half of their forces that were hiding in the forest. The plan now was to let the digimon attack, and back them up on two fronts. They pulled up to the rest of the watcher militia. I'm still surprised the watchers had this kind of force or firepower.

Until a year ago, they didn't, Yolei replied.

Yeah, I know. You want the rifle? He offered her a high-range fully-automatic rifle.

These are all I need, she said and produced two side arms similar to TK's.

Tai and Sora should have the other group in position by now, Ken said. Let's go! His and Yolei's Jeep lead the six more of their half of the group right in through the chain link fence. The digimon battle was furious, but nothing their side couldn't handle. Ken noticed that one of them had already taken out the radio tower and the power lines. So the place was fully helpless. Yolei fell backwards in the Jeep when she saw a blast of light come at her. It took her a second to realise it was a digivice's D-Power arcing around a building. Four more followed in quick succession, two for her and two for Ken.

They are doing a lot of damage out there! Yolei said. She couldn't see their digimon but knew they must be alright. They were laying down fire driving the people that used to be in the building back into it. Ken stopped their Jeep when they met the one with Tai and Sora.

You guys doing alright? Tai asked.

Hell yes, Yolei said. They turned to see the last of the opposing digimon retreating with their partners into the sky. That was easy.

Terra destroyer! They heard the attack and saw a dark orange ball of energy explode in the group of digimon. Phoenixmon, Vikemon, Plesiomon, and Herculeskabuterimon were instantly reduced to rookies. If they were any other level, they would have been killed. Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon and Imperialdramon looked to the top of the building where the attack came from. There was a Blackwargreymon there and he fired again. Metalgarurumon and Imperialdramon were reduced to Gabumon and Veemon, but Wargreymon dodged the attack and flew to the rooftop in one jump. The Blackwargreymon didn't expect the attack so fast and was taken aback. They forgot their attacks and hit each other hard with the claws of their body armour. Wargreymon grabbed his doppelganger and threw them both off the roof. He kicked off halfway down and fired.

Terra force! The attack sent Blackwargreymon into the wall, but he landed on his feet. When Wargreymon landed he realised he was back to Agumon, having used up his strength.

Guys, he has a D-Power of almost three thousand! Sora yelled.

Don't newly digivolved digimon get a double-shot of power? Ken asked.

Yeah, stupid question, Tai said. Both Ken and Yolei held up their D3s and showed him the words Lev. Up' on the tiny screen. Do it, He said. They turned to their digimon who held back from the attack, knowing they would have been defeated easily.

Halsemon digivolve to ... Shurimon

Paildramon digivolve to ... Metalangemon

Ken asked. That's twice he's DNA digivolved without the other digimon.

He must be special, Yolei said. Get him! The elegant armoured eagle and the large metallic angel took off toward their remaining foe. Their combined D-Power was just over three thousand, so it should match up.

Terra destroyer!

Flaming sword!

Double stars! The three attacks came together in a energy blast that drove Blackwargreymon to the ground. He stood, but it was laboured and prepared to fire again.

Flaming sword! Metalangemon's attack came again and Blackwargreymon pixilated. Wormmon and Hawkmon appeared from the flashes of light as they reverted. Both fell to the ground face-first. Ken and Yolei ran up to them.

Guess I'm a little worn out, Wormmon said.

I'm going to sleep for a week, Hawkmon added. While they were tending their digimon the rest entered the building and began securing it. There were a few people left and some of watchers took them to get any verbal information they could from them. Yolei made use of a generator they brought and powered several computers.

They got a lot of stuff here. Their network is blow to hell but the server and a few computers are OK. Ken looked around at the mess of cable, and the patch job she did on it.

Anything interesting?

I have the location of the headquarters. North-west coast of British Columbia. Almost on the ocean. If they were going to take Ozlimon, Demireumon and Azuma anywhere, it would be there, Yolei said. We have to get there.

Just let me send a quick email, I think there are some other people we can get to help us. A guy TK and I know. We'll need all the friends we can get. We should take the Omegas, with us, but just warn the rest. Ken said.

Sounds good, Yolei said. Look at this! They both starred in disbelief at the screen. Ken turned to one of the higher ranking watchers behind him.

Get her, he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

TK and Kari spent the night at the farmhouse, trading stories and information and generally relaxing. They studied the Tesla Cannon some but it made the digimon nervous so they put it away.

Around dusk Nina, Gail and May came over all riding Arthur's Saberleomon. They were quite impressed with TK and Kari saving them all. So what are you going to do with it? Tristan asked.

It should be destroyed, Arthur said. There's no good that can come from reducing digimon to a quivering mass.

And what if the digimon is kicking the crap out of some innocent bystander? TK asked.

That's the price to pay. No one should be making that choice, Arthur came back.

It's coming with us, we'll only use it for good, Kari said.

You two aren't even Guardians anymore, Nina said. I think you should turn it over to us.

I think you can just shut up, Kari said. It's ours.

I think we can all calm down, TK said. Like any weapon it's all in who uses it.

That's true, Tristan said. And it should only be used by Guardians. The Alphas are disbanded, you can't give orders anymore.

Not only can we not give orders, but we don't follow them either, TK said standing. We're leaving. Thanks for everything, we'll be in touch. Kari, Gatomon and Patamon followed him out to the car. Just as he was getting in TK say May come up to him.

Don't worry about them. We've been hit a lot over the past few weeks, they're just scared and think that gun will make them feel better, she said.

We have to use it to make the whole world feel better, not just the seven of you, TK said.

I know, don't worry about it. You be careful out there, and we'll always be here if you need us. She gave TK a quick kiss on the cheek and went back inside as he got in the car.

Something I should know about? Kari asked.

he said, started the engine and drove away. They drove for a small coastal town where they were getting a boat to go up the coast to Seattle. It was a short drive but very quiet. All four of them were thinking about the weapon that lay in the trunk of the car, and how much power it gave any digidestined in a battle. None were sure if they were the right ones to have it, or if it indeed was just a tool to be used.

They pulled into the town off the main highway. It was little more than four or five streets with run down wooden buildings built on the sandy dirt near the ocean. The town looked like it should have been demolished in the twenties. They were met with the sight of a few hundred people running toward them, or rather away from whatever was behind the crowd. Kari stood in her seat out the sunroof looking down the street. There were three Octomon attacking a Cerberumon. He was ultimate but was still having some trouble against the three champions.

Who would have an attack in the middle of a populated town? Kari asked.

Kari, what's the champion form of a Cerberumon? That is a Cerberumon, right? TK asked. Kari had her D-Terminal out and was scanning through the pictures of known ultimate and mega level digimon. She came to the picture of a huge three-headed black dog with huge steel claws that matched the digimon in front of them.

Ok, got it. Genealogy, she paused. Shiisamon is the champion form.

That's the digimon of Chris, the guy we were going to get the boat from, TK said.

Why do you know so many people in America? Kari asked.

Just lucky I guess, guys? He turned to their digimon in the back seat and both were out the sunroof quickly.

Patamon digivolve to ... Angemon

Gatomon didn't digivolve because she was already a champion, and wanted to prove it. Her small size had people thinking she was a rookie and she didn't like it. Kari and TK got out of the car now that most of the crowd had gone.

Hell fire! The Cerberumon yelled his attack and jumped at the three octopus digimon. One fell pixilated but the other two fired their attacks. A building behind them shattered and brought another with it. Gatomon seemed to fly as her jump took her into the air.

Lightning paw! She yelled and slashed right across one.

Hand of fate! Angemon fired his own attack but it was dodged. TK and Kari saw three humans holding down another and guessed that it was Chris being attacked by the other partners. They saw TK and Kari running up and realised they needed more firepower. The two left with digimon triggered their digivices.

Octomon digivolve to ... Dagomon

Both remaining Octopuses digivolved to huge blue squids with tridents. Lightning paw! Gatomon came in again with her attack but was quickly thrown to the ground. Kari ran up to her and found herself trapped between the masses of digimon. TK pulled out his pair of guns and trained them on the humans.

Call them off, now, TK said.

You think you'd risk hurting your friend by shooting from way over there? One of them asked. TK knew he was about fifteen metres from them, so he turned around and took out both red lights in the intersection five times the distance away.

Call them off, now, TK repeated.

I don't think so, I rather think we'll skewer your little girlfriend, there. They all turned to the spot between the two squid-digimon but only Gatomon and Angemon were still being held, Kari was no where to be seen.

Call them off, now, Kari said from behind TK holding the Tesla Cannon.

What are you going to do with a Super Scope? He asked.

Nuke your ass, Kari said and let two shots go. Both squids screamed and reverted to their rookie form and slowly scuttled off. Angemon picked himself up and reverted to Patamon and sat by Gatomon.

Now you can leave too, TK said still holding both guns. The three men slowly backed away leaving Chris on the ground sitting against the building with several bruises. The Cerberumon reverted to the small beige dog, Labramon and walked up to him. You look like hell.

Nice to see you too, Chris said. Help me up. They did and all surveyed the damage the digimon battle did to the town. The derelict place was finished. Well, good thing I'm not coming back. Now I won't feel sorry about it.

Chris escorted them down to the small harbour in the bay and found only two boats moored to the one and only dock. One was a brand new pleasure craft with plenty of sleeping room and a hull that looked like it could fly. The other was a very small trawler that was being held together by rust and duct tape only. Which one are we taking? TK asked.

Ladies choice, Chris said.

I want this one, Gatomon said jumping in the newer boat.

Me too, Kari said joining her.

Can't say I argue with that, TK said and climbed in.

OK, Bill's going to be pissed but I really don't care, Chris said and climbed in and started the engine. I took the liberty of loading the supplies in this boat anyway before I was attacked. I never thought those three would come this far North. Kari and TK settled back to watch the sun set as they left. Before you guys showed up the situation was the other way around, I managed to get the location of the rouge watcher headquarters out of them, that's where we're going.

Four thousand kilometres by boat, Kari said groaning. To British Columbia's north-west coast.

Why are you helping us? Gatomon asked. You're not a Guardian. And why are we going there alone?

We just like to stay neutral when we can. Failing that, We'll help the side that doesn't try to kill us, Labramon said. As for going alone, we got a call from some friends, we won't be alone. We'll have more firepower than you've ever seen in one place.

I hear that, Chris said and the boat sped off up the western seaboard for northern Canada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kovin finished tying the laces of the boots he wore. The whole outfit was designed to intimidate and allow him freedom of movement when attacking. It was the same he wore during almost every venture the Alpha Guardians undertook. Black boots, loose black jeans, long black button shirt (tucked), long black coat with three slits in it up to his waist. Across his back was one scabbard with it's sword ready to be pulled by his left hand, the second scabbard was on his left side. He was doing a few practise manoeuvres with it.

Kelryn had her tight blue jeans, a flowing red shirt and bright green trench coat. It was almost impossible for Kovin to conceal his weapons, but no one could see any of the almost five dozen throwing stars she had on her. In the blink of an eye she could produce two stars in each hand, and within another blink have all four targets hit.

Relaina donned a white coat similar to Kovin's, but noticeably shorter. She had five guns on her and too many clips to count. Below that she had a white shirt and bleached jeans. she said looking around at them. Bleach white, black as soot, and all three primary colours. Even if we're killed, we're going to look good. Relaina was studying one of Kelryn's hard steel stars. Can you throw these things at all? And you, last I checked you used guns. Can I trust your swordplay? Kovin picked up two of the pressed dirt clays he had been using to target.

Relaina, stand over there, Wyrvenmon there. When I say you throw yours at Kelryn, and you throw yours at me, Kovin said and positioned them in a strait line with ten meters apart each. Relaina, then Kelryn, then himself, then Wyrvenmon. He sheathed his blade and faced Kelryn. She faced him and they both crossed their arms. Relaina and Wyrvenmon threw in unison.

Kovin whipped around and had the blade from his side out and cut the target in half. Kelryn severed hers with one star as easily, but the pieces continued moving. Kovin's second blade found one of Kelryn's shrapnel parts and her stars found both of his. I think we'll be fine, Kelryn said. Just don't shoot yourself in the foot.

She almost shot me in the foot, Wyrvenmon said.

That was an accident! Relaina yelled. They scaled the hill and looked down on the fortress they were about to attack. They were to come away successful, or not at all. Kovin all in black, and Relaina all in white flanked Kelryn in all three primary colours. Wyrvenmon, I think you deserve a chance to play.

Well finally! She said. I haven't digivolved in so long I think I forget how!

You sure? Relaina held out the digivice.

Do it, the little dragon commanded. As Relaina pushed the button a quiet computerised voice came from the device.

Wyrvenmon digivolve to ... Quirionmon

She flashed the usual sphere of light as she digivolved. She simply grew in size and detail until she was the size of a city bus. Her horns were longer, her claws sharper and the scales more armoured, but looking in her eyes anyone could see she was the same digimon.

Quirionmon digivolve to ... Kyreemon

As she continued digivolving her body stayed the same mostly, but a thick and powerful violet body armour covered it. Her forepaws were completely covered and extended her claws to three times the length. Her flanks and head were similarly protected. While her body was so detailed the armour was so plain and smooth. It was a big contrast.

Kovin said. Show no mercy. Kyreemon bared two huge claws from her forearm armour that extended past her regular claws.

Lava storm! She yelled her attack as hundreds of flaming hot bits of material came out of no where, down the hill and obliterated the fence. The three humans ran down the hill and in the hole in a yelling charge while Kyreemon took to the air to destroy the automated defences before backing them up.

Kovin jumped at a confused soldier getting out of a jeep, not knowing why the alarms were sounding. He quickly lost his head to Kovin's blade. Kelryn saw two running at her with rifles. Just as they stopped to take aim she embedded a star in one's neck, the other's chest. Relaina had already killed three people and found a fuel depot. A few shots to it had a massive fireball of orange flame and black smoke billowing into the air. People were filing out of the building slowly because of the confusion, and that was saving the three and getting their kill rate so high. They were handling five and six at a time easily where twenty would have taken them down. Relaina and Kelryn kept Kovin covered while he broke down a door to gain them entrance to the west sub-building.

* * *

What's going on? Ozlimon asked. He, Demireumon and Azuma all now shared a room. They decided that since all three were being quite evil and they had nothing more they could do with them, they'd let the digimon look after the baby. Food was supplied via a form of airlock. Libby was talking to them from the other side of the thick glass. She knew they couldn't break it as they'd already tried.

I don't know, Libby said I think that alarm means were being attacked. She ran to the door and looked out and quickly came back. I'm going to see what I can find out. I know if you guys see an opportunity your going to take it, so good luck.

Why the change of heart? Demireumon asked.

It never changed, it was just hidden, good luck, and with that she left them.

What chance? All the locks are still in place, Demireumon said. She turned to Ozlimon who was trying to calm Azuma who was crying from the noise of the alarm.

* * *

Libby ran down the hallway looking for anyone who would know something. She entered the main building from the crosswalk and decided to go to strait across to the west wing. She didn't have long to run before she saw three figures coming. She knew all three instantly. They stopped because they knew her too.

You took our son and digimon. Tell me or I will kill you slowly, Kovin said. Libby looked back and forth across the faces.

she said. We were friends. You wouldn't hurt me would you?

I wouldn't, Relaina said. But when you guys found Wyrvenmon you treated her like hell. She pointed the barrel of her gun right on Libby's forehead. There was a time when I wouldn't have killed you. Relaina pulled the trigger and watched as brain matter shot out the other side, almost in slow motion and Libby fell slain. But anyone who treats a digimon like that is not my friend. She turned back to Kovin and Kelryn. Let's find someone who knows where your son and digimon are.

* * *

Kari, TK and Chris crested the hill and looked down on the same complex. Their overland journey was not as long and only took a few hours. They saw military goons trying to fight off Kyreemon and get into the west building. She was holding them off for now but it was not going to last long.

Where is that massive force you talked about? Kari asked.

Said they'd be here, we must be early, Chris said.

I don't recognise that digimon, but she needs our help, TK said.

I want to teach them watchers a lesson, Gatomon said while punching her own paw.

Let me go too, who'd shoot an angel? Patamon asked.

We'll keep you for a backup, Chris said to Labramon.

You really think I can back up two megas? I can only go to ultimate, he said.

Let's go, whoever is in there needs our help, TK said.

Patamon warp-digivolve to ... Seraphimon

Gatomon digivolve to ... Angewomon digivolve to ... Magnadramon

On the tarmac that surrounded the building the men who were shooting at Kyreemon and trying not to get stepped on looked to the hill when they heard a growl. A huge winged pink wolf was coming at them and glowing. She was walking slowly but fast enough to tell she was coming. Seraphimon landed by her.

Fall back! One of them yelled and they made a calculated retreat. TK, Kari and Chris came up to stand beside them.

What's going on here? Kari asked. Kovin, Kelryn and Relaina came out of the same door they went in at gunpoint. Several gunpoints at that. Dexter was leading at least a dozen of their military goons.

Let them go, TK said. He and Chris had their guns out trained on Dexter.

You think so? Dex asked. Why should I? They all stood and stared at each other for a long time. No one from either side moved, digimon and human alike. TK saw Kovin signalling him.

Shoot them' his mouth said. Chris saw it too and they both opened fire. Several shots got out before the other side started shooting back. Seraphimon, Kyreemon and Magnadramon each took one of the three hostages and covered the humans getting back to the woods. When they got there they found Chris was not with them, and Labramon was slipping into unconsciousness. He pixilated and they didn't have to say anything.

TK and Kari looked the three up and down. You guys got worked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kovin, Kelryn, Relaina, TK and Kari changed hiding spots. They moved almost a third of the way around the base and further away from it. They were now camped in a gully on it's south east side. Because of Gatomon and Patamon they had to back that distance away, they did not have Wyrvenmon's genetic mutation and could be detected by other digimon.

Who was that guy you came with? Kovin asked.

A friend of Ken and I, TK replied.

I'm sorry, Kelryn said. He did get us out of there alive.

True, but I think we're going to be just as shafted if we try to attack that place again, Relaina said. Three digimon and five humans won't do it. We need an army.

Wasn't an army supposed to meet us here? Kari asked.

* * *

Ken and Yolei with their digimon looked over the base camp they had established. Joe was keeping it organised and Izzy was working with some watcher techno-geeks on something with circuits. Tai and Sora were sleeping because they were taking shifts. Hawkmon and Wormmon were preparing to scout the forest with their partners.

Why are we going to go over land? Hawkmon asked.

Because not all of us have wings, Ken said. In fact, I think you're the only one.

We need to find a path for our equipment to get through quickly. The forest isn't that thick in this area, Yolei said. They donned their camouflage clothing and set off with two lethal looking guns.

The forest looked so quiet and peaceful. None of them were willing to believe that the rouge watcher headquarters was only two kilometres to the north west. Wormmon was having a bad time walking through the underbrush so Ken offered to let him ride on his back. Hawkmon just hovered along with them.

Is this were you pictured your life would be at this point? Yolei asked.

Not really, Ken replied. Carrying a giant worm with a rifle to attack a base? It doesn't sound that ludicrous. But the strange thing is the rest of the world doesn't know this war is even happening.

I didn't think it would be just you and I. I was always hoping the seven of us would have been together forever.

Things change. I miss them too. It's too bad Mimi won't join with us, but I'm at least glad she's letting Lillymon into it. Good thing Palmon really wants to avenge Allura.

Yolei said. Can we take a look in that gully? I know it's a bad way to go with our trucks but I think we could stand an hour's peace or so.

Ken said and they both started descending the steep slope.

There's a digimon around here, two big ones. Maybe three, Wormmon said.

Hawkmon agreed. Ken and Yolei tightened their grips on their weapons and climbed down slower. Suddenly very cautions of any digimon or their humans. Ken stopped when he heard whispering. He got Yolei's attention with his hand, and signalled that he could hear it. She had heard it too. They moved to the left slightly to get a better look and Ken was thrown tot he ground by two figures. He saw Yolei fall before his own vision was covered. There was a brief struggle and they stopped. Ken knew he hadn't fired, in fact he didn't even have the gun anymore.

One of them asked. He opened his eyes to see Kovin and TK. He looked over at Yolei who was being helped up by Kari and Kelryn. Ken was helped to his feet and joined Yolei in shock at finding them out here.

Why are you guys out here? Yolei asked for all of them.

Kelryn, Relaina and I are looking for Ozlimon, Demireumon and Azuma. We found this place because Relaina has a unique knowledge of rouge watcher, rouge digidestined, and normal water operations, Kovin said.

You left out me, Wyrvenmon said.

How could I forget? This is Wyrvenmon. Kovin wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it, that a quadruped could curtsy.

We came up here to join an army attacking the rouge watcher headquarters and in fact saved these three, Kari said. We still haven't seen this army.

What are you two doing here? TK asked.

Ken paused looking at Yolei.

We're the army, she said.

You two?!? Everyone asked in unison.

Ken said. Me, Yolei, Hawkmon, Wormmon and the seventy-five storm troopers about half a kilometre that way.

Told you I heard something, Gatomon said.

* * *

The seven of them returned to the campsite. The new five were very impressed, to say the least, that Ken and Yolei were commanding this big a force. You two have made a lot more progress than any of us did, Kari said.

We try, Yolei said.

It's the part of the watcher's hardware, Ken said. Apparently they have quite a bit to offer. They stopped in the middle of the camp and admired it. This would surely allow them to obtain their objective. Kovin didn't stop with them and walked behind a supply tent.

Where'd he go? Kari asked. He re-emerged with two machine guns and two ammo belts.

Can we go back now? I have a bit of unfinished business, he said.

* * *

Seven humans and five digimon stood just inside the forest's edge looking over the complex they were about to attack again. Kovin in the middle with Kelryn to his right, and TK and Kari beyond. To his left were Relaina, then Ken and Yolei. All five digimon stood in front of their partners. We all ready? Kovin asked.

Yes indeed, Ken said. I think it's time we finished this. Kovin drew his swords. Relaina, TK and Yolei spun and cocked a pair of guns each. Kari and Kelryn gripped a pair of stars.

Wyrvenmon digivolve to ... Quirionmon digivolve to ... Kyreemon

Gatomon digivolve to ... Angewomon digivolve to ... Magnadramon

Patamon warp-digivolve to ... Seraphimon

Hawkmon warp-digivolve to ... Shurimon

Wormmon warp-digivolve to ... Metalangemon

Ken pulled one of the sai he carried and aimed his flare gun into the sky. It must be fate we all showed up here to fight this together, he said. Kovin looked at him and nodded, just as the flare gun fired.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kovin ran strait at the fortress ready to kill anyone who stood in his way. His digimon, and his son, were in there somewhere and he was going to find them or die trying. Two metres of steel forged into his deadly katanas was going to ensure that it happened. Kelryn beside him ran with as much rage in her heart and eyes as he had. TK and Kari were here to sever the rouge watcher's control and influence over the rouge digidestined. A relationship that more than once threatened their lives. Ken and Yolei were there to fulfil a promise to help the watchers return to their old way of life, and to stop the horrible experiments being done to the digimon.

They reached the fence and found it already shattered from the previous skirmish. They all stopped just inside because there was no one to oppose them. Not a soul, digimon or human was there to object to their presence. Where are they? Kari asked.

This is either very, very good, or very, very bad, TK replied. They turned to their left when they heard two jeeps drive up. It was the Omega children, and all of their digimon in mega form.

I'd ask if you guys needed a hand but it seems nothing is happening, Sara said.

All dressed up and no where to go, Phoenixmon said behind her. They stood and looked around confused for a few minutes.

What's that sound? Kyreemon asked. They stopped and listened.

I don't hear anything, Relaina said.

I hear it too, Imperialdramon said. He and Kyreemon looked up into the sky. Almost unnoticeable was a black dot, growing bigger slowly. Several of the digimon suddenly fired their attacks, making every human there jump at the noise.

Terra force!

Lava storm!

Metal wolf claw!

Positron laser!

Flaming sword! They saw the energy blasts go up toward the black dot. When they all intersected the blast was huge. Most of them had to avert their eyes because it was so bright, and despite being so high, they all felt the heat and shock wave.

What was that? Ken asked.

It wasn't nuclear but it was a very powerful bomb, Kovin said.

They were going to blow this entire place away just to get rid of us? Kelryn asked.

Twelve digimon and fourteen Guardians? Kovin asked. Yeah, I think that would be worth it.

I'm not a Guardian, Relaina said.

And technically neither are you guys, Tim said at the former Alphas. Kovin and the rest would have responded had the flash of light and sound from the forest line not got their attention.

What is it? Jody asked.

That's about sixty digivolving digimon, Yolei said. Not many of us have seen it happen in a huge group like that. It's also more firepower than we brought. Ken, get the men with guns in here. He didn't need to be asked twice, and the green whistling flare was into the sky. Almost all of the sixty digimon coming at them were flyers. The aerial force of digimon was coming in faster then their human counterparts. Wargreymon bore his claws.

Let's go to work, he said and they all began running for the digimon fleet. The humans stood and waited for their to militia to come in. Kovin turned at the sound of cars coming in behind him.

he said. Find cover! Several jeeps came into the compound from the other direction. These weren't being led by digimon. The rouge watchers used the same pincer movement Ken used earlier. Kelryn and Relaina both decided the concrete mouldings of the former fuel depot would provide enough cover. Everyone move, now! Kovin slowed his pace, as did Yolei to ensure the Omega children got there first. When they were behind it Kovin and Yolei jumped, but he heard her scream.

Holy shit that hurts! Yolei yelled holding her right side. A bullet had grazed her, no fatal damage but she would need stitches. Ken was helping her to bandage her side by ripping his own shirt.

Everyone with a projectile weapon make sure to spread out and keep us covered, Kovin yelled. Where are our guys?

I saw our guys hit the rouges already. A lot of carnage, but I think they'll be fine, Ken said. We get to worry about those other guys. Crouched behind the concrete base was quickly becoming tiresome. It would also take no time for them to circle around.

Guys, someone's coming, Mitzy said. She pointed to the one side of the concrete slab where they could barely see the top of someone's head moving toward them slowly. Yolei moved over to the edge he'd come around. He jumped around the corner with gun in hand ready to kill, but Yolei's foot found the bottom of the gun, then his stomach sending him to the ground.

Nothing personal, but this is war, she said and kicked him in the groin as hard as she could before putting a bullet through his head. Before anyone could talk she jumped up and emptied both clips of her guns into the enemy force.

You're crazy, Relaina said when Yolei sat back down.

No, but I feel better, Yolei said and reloaded.

* * *

Sharp claw! Demireumon's attack opened the electronic panel holding their prison door shut. It fell part of the way out still being held by a mess of wires. Taking that off will trip an alarm, she said.

I think they have their hands full with whatever is going on outside, Ozlimon said.

You sure you know how to hotwire that thing?

You don't live with Kovin this long without picking up a few things on electronics, he said and waddled over to earn them their freedom. He moved some wires around, stopped and studied and fiddled with some things. Demi? Hold this wire like this, otherwise I'm going to get zapped.

When we get out we have to find Azuma, and this time we take him with us no matter how hard it is, she said.

No argument here, do you know why they moved him?

Either he or us have become more or less valuable, she said.

Cryptic, but I think I get it, he said.

* * *

Kelryn with the others were still pinned behind the concrete slab. They exchanged fire in little blasts and had suffered no more injuries. Their digivices told them that all the digimon were relatively healthy and still alive. More than once an ultimate level energy blast found its way over the edge of the barrier to one of them, each time it assured them they were winning even though they couldn't see the melee. The fighting and time away from her digimon and son were taking their toll on Kelryn and she began to sob lightly.

What is it? Kovin asked her quietly. Neither he nor her were fighting as their weapons would not stand up to guns, yet they did have plenty of cover.

I'm tired of fighting, I just what my babies back, she said. Kovin put his arm over he shoulder and let her cry without saying anything. Suddenly Kelryn's vision clouded and she was in a room with strange colours, and she saw Demireumon.

Demi, am I dreaming? The cat looked like she had seen a ghost.

And with that she was back behind the concrete hearing the gunfire.

We have to get in that building and get them, now, Kelryn said.

* * *

Demireumon asked and dropped the wire. Ozlimon yelped with the electrical blast and fell to the floor. He sat there wide-eyed with a few of his own disembodied feathers floating down around him.

You dropped the wire, he said.

I saw Kelryn, she said.

You dropped the wire, he said.

I think she's right outside with everyone else! Demireumon was leaping with joy.

You dropped the wire, he said.

Oh shut up, bird-brain. She touched the panel and the door slid open. So while you're deciding if you're original or extra crispy I'm leaving.

I'm an owl not a chicken, he said and followed her out. The hallway was deserted except for the slow pulsing red light of the alarm. They could also hear the muffled sounds of fighting and gunfire outside. They walked by several doors and easily dismissed them. When they changed wings they started looking in every door they came to, most they could easily dismiss as not suitable for housing a baby. Ozlimon stopped at one door, Demireumon looked back.

Why'd you stop? She asked.

I think he's in here, he said.

Because I can hear him, smell him, and more importantly, see him, he said and walked in. The cat followed, annoyed. They found Azuma in a playpen that offered no resistance to Demireumon's claws. He was obviously happy to see them. While she freed him, Ozlimon got a cart cleared it off and moved it over. It took a lot of effort but they managed to get the infant on the bottom shelf of the wheeled contraption. They were almost out the door when they heard a gun cock.

Leaving already? It was Dexter, holding a gun in one hand and stanching the flow from blood from his shoulder with the other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Let's go that way, Kovin said. Kelryn looked at saw where he was pointing. A wall had collapsed on one of the sub-buildings. They could easily use the debris as cover and get in through the hole.

she said and they both slipped off. They had to crawl lower than the concrete they were using as cover, but they managed to get to the hole in the building, and use it as an entrance. They're in here somewhere, we have to find them.

You don't have to remind me, let's go, Kovin said. They began the slow search of every room that had a doorway.

* * *

Kovin, can you reload this? Yolei asked still firing with one of her guns. She turned. Did they bail out on us? She asked seeing him and Kelryn gone.

They went to find their digimon and baby, Kari said. You know exactly where they went. Doesn't matter anyway, swords and stars aren't very useful right now.

Doesn't mean I'm not going to kill them both if we survive this, Yolei said.

You can have what's left when I'm done with them, Kari replied.

Doesn't matter, Sara said. We're getting pretty low on bullets anyway. Ken reached for his backpack, as did Yolei.

I'm out, they said in unison.

How many are left? TK asked.

Somewhere between too many and not enough, Relaina said. Keep shooting, but make every shot count. The twelve left each kept trading bits of hot lead with the opposing force.

* * *

This is getting really old, Ozlimon said.

It was a different story when you have fifteen guys with very big guns, do you think you can stand up to us with that little toy? Demireumon asked.

If I go down, you two are coming with me, Dexter said. The cat bore her claws, the owl flexed his talons, and both prepared to shred him.

You will die, Ozlimon said. Just let us go. He started pushing the cart out but Dex fired a shot into the floor in front of them. Azuma started crying, Ozlimon tried to quiet him.

Where will it end? Demireumon asked. When every digimon is dead? When you're using us like gerbils on a wheel to power whole cities?

Shut up, cat, he said. You will get back into your cell, right now.

No I won't, she said.

Yes, you will, he said.

No, she won't, Kelryn said. They turned to the door and saw Kelryn with her stars, and Kovin with both his blades. Dexter turned to shoot them but Kelryn's stars made short work on the gun and his right hand. Kelryn ran to her digimon and hugged her. Kovin walked over to Dexter who was trying to get the gun in his left hand. His blade quickly severed his left arm.

That was for Ozlimon. He swung again and severed his right leg. That was for Demireumon. He parried the blade over his head. This is for my son, the blade came down and removed Dexter's head. Kovin dropped both his blades and turned slowly. He walked slowly to Ozlimon and held him. He reached one hand to Kelryn and Demireumon, and his other to his son in Kelryn's arms. No one said anything or moved. The five of them were together again, and nothing would change it.

* * *

Sara looked to her left and right. Jody, Mitzy, Tim and Mathew were out of bullets. She looked to Jim and David, as both of their guns started clicking showing that they were empty. Yolei holstered both of hers when they reached the same state. Ken, Kari, TK, and Relaina also found themselves without ammunition. Ken drew his pair of sai.

This could be it, he said.

All our digimon are at the rookie level, and unconscious, Kari said.

Why didn't they kill them? TK asked.

They're taking prisoners, Relaina said. They listened and couldn't hear the sounds of fighting anymore. All they could hear was a few quiet footsteps approaching them. Ken clashed his sai together letting sparks fly.

Don't let yourselves get taken prisoner, go down fighting, he said. He turned and jumped up with everyone else following suit. He didn't even get to fight one person when the butt of a gun found his head.

* * *

Ken awoke in the middle of the tarmac of the complex. He was on his knees at the end of a line of all of them. The twelve of them kneeled there with two dozen of the remaining rouge watcher force left. None of theirs had survived. Ken and the humans faced a line of their digimon in a similar position. It was no secret, they were here to be executed.

You people have caused way too much trouble, a female voice said.

And who are you? TK asked.

She's Alexis. She leads the rouge watchers, and by association the rouge digidestined, Relaina said.

Ken turned to the dozen ultimate digimon surrounding them in a circle. You guys are loyal to someone who kills digimon for her own experiments? He asked. One of the human digidestined walked over to him.

We're loyal to someone who allows us to play the game as it has always been, he said.

You won't win, Kari said.

I already have, Alexis said. She pointed at one of her soldiers and nodded. Everyone looked up when they heard two small, computerised voices.

They looked to the damaged part of the complex and saw Kovin and Kelryn silhouetted by the light of two digivolving digimon.

She's right, Kelryn said. You won't win.

Ozlimon warp-digivolve to ... Aeromon

Demireumon warp-digivolve to ... Arcreumon


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kill them! Alexis yelled.

Which ones? The soldier asked.

Her last words cumulated with Aeromon and Arcreumon taking shape, pointing at them. Kovin and Kelryn each held up a blue card. Alexis ordered them to stop.

Recognise these? Kovin asked.

Those are not yours, was her argument.

Neither was Ozlimon, Kovin said and swiped the card. The D-Arc began beeping and processing the card. Max charger activate! Aeromon leaped into the sky, as he did his feathers started glowing. Kelryn and Relaina both followed suit and swiped their own cards while the enemy was distracted.

They both yelled.

Power charger activate! Relaina yelled.

Vaccine program five, was Kelryn's. Arcreumon began shimmering a light blue colour and threw herself at the digimon holding her friends. Wyrvenmon jumped right to life and digivolved with her power boost.

Wyrvenmon digivolve to ... Quirionmon digivolve to ... Kyreemon

Her own adrenaline shot at her in the crowd quickly. The soldiers turned their weapons on Aeromon as he was using his beak to attack them, and had already killed a few. Yolei and Kari managed to get out of their restraints and free the others and get them all out of the way.

One of the digimon fired his attack at Arcreumon, and it should have hurt her, but the shimmering blue energy just reflected it off. You think so, do you? She asked and pixilated him with her claws. Kyreemon found herself in a hand-to-hand combat with another armoured digimon and was tiring of the even match. She flipped backwards using her wings to stabilise the jump and fired.

Lava storm! He pixilated along with the others. Kyreemon yelled as the pixels hit her and the energy bolt hit Relaina.

Kyreemon digivolve to ... Draconismon

She landed near Relaina and was surprised to find her new form so small. She was about the same size as Relaina, with a human looking head while the rest of her was humanoid dragon. She had a magical circlet with a green jewel in it. She also had two bracelets with a red jewel on the underside and a blue one on the top. You like? She asked.

Relaina replied as Draconismon threw herself back into the fight to help Arcreumon. Aeromon had almost all of the attacking humans dealt with and the remaining were running away. Likewise some of the digidestined were bailing out with their digimon. By this time Kovin and Kelryn had joined the rest.

Aeromon, we need to hold some of them here to talk to! Kovin yelled. He swiped a new card. Firewall activate! Aeromon's wingtips started glowing orange and he fired a new attack.

Two orange beams came out and hit the ground near the escaping forces. They formed into a ring, and then a dome of orange light holding some of them in place, but most had escaped it.

Flowstone strike! Draconismon fired her attack at the last of the digimon. It pixilated one of them had made the rest decide it was time to leave.

Well that was fun, Kovin said.

Don't you ever get tired of playing the hero? Yolei asked.

Yeah, that was cut a little too close, TK said.

It wasn't an act, Kelryn said. Plus we owed you one.

Ken, you and TK see what you can find out from them, Kovin said pointed at the trapped three rouge watchers. Kari, Yolei take the Omega children back to the campsite and get us ready to leave before the day is out. Kelryn, Relaina, let's see what we can get out of this place before we leave. Everyone instinctively set about their tasks. Ken, Yolei, TK and Kari wondered why they were taking orders without being Guardians but they complied anyway.

I see you found the modify cards, Relaina said walking with them toward the main building. Ozlimon and Demireumon fast walked to catch up.

Do we really have to go back in there? Demireumon asked.

Don't worry, it'll just be us this time, Kelryn said.

They heard Wyrvenmon yell. They turned to see her leap right into him sending his feathery body to the ground two metres back. Do you know how much trouble I've gone through to find you? And you don't even say hello. The little dragon kissed him three or four times.

So this is Wyrvenmon that I've heard about? Demireumon asked.

You told your little kitty about me? Wyrvenmon asked. I'm flattered, she pretended to blush.

Can I get up now? Ozlimon asked. Demireumon had moved to the other side of him and pounced. She set the little dragon to the ground and was now sitting on her.

You watch who you pounce on, cat, she said. Demireumon bore one of her claws and stuck it right on the end of the dragon's nose. They all could see a tear in her eye from the pain but she was trying to hide it.

You leave him alone, he's mine. Serpent.

Dust ball.

Throw pillow.

It sucks when two women fight over you, doesn't it pal? Kovin asked having moved beside Ozlimon letting Kelryn and Relaina pull their digimon apart.

Should I be excited or scared? He asked.

Maybe a little of both, Kovin said. It's just the price a pair of handsome guys like us have to pay. Never enough to go around to satisfy all the ladies. Ozlimon nodded and they both looked at the rest. All four were just staring.

Get them, one of them said. Neither Kovin nor Ozlimon knew which of the four women said it, but they did start running away through the deserted building's corridors. Four pissed off females was arguably the scariest enemy the pair had ever faced.

* * *

What happened? Tai and Sora yelled seeing Kari and Yolei bring in the rest. They were looking like they were in a fight, but it was probably about the eleven unconscious digimon.

We won, Sara said. It sucked, but we won. She set her Biyomon down on one of the many cots Joe had set up to treat any injuries.

All the watchers are gone, Yolei said. But no digimon or digidestined on our side was killed.

They'll be fine, Joe said after listening to the heart of Patamon that Kari had brought with them. They just used more energy than their metabolism is supposed to put out. They just need lots of rest and lots of sleep.

You guys can have as much of anything you want when we get home, Kari said. Gatomon tried to stand and celebrate but fell into a snoring heap.

* * *

So you guys can stay in there forever for all I care, TK said. One of their captured prey pulled a gun and fired at TK. It bounced off the firewall and ricocheted around for a few seconds before hitting the ground. TK pulled his own gun and pointed it at them. Bullets can go in this field you know. I've used it before. Ken tapped him on the shoulder so they could speak in a whisper.

You've got no bullets and you've never used this thing before, he said.

Yeah, but they don't know that.

You can do anything to us, or that building because it doesn't matter, one of them said. Or main lab is underground where you'll never find it. TK aimed his gun right between the person's eyes.

Where is it?

* * *

Kovin and Ozlimon managed to outrun the girls long enough to let them cool off. They found a control room that was still powered, either from backup generators or batteries. Kovin sat and began looking through their information for anything useful. Ozlimon started checking his email.

Do any of the people you email regularly know you're a digimon? Kovin asked. And while were on it, don't you think this is an inappropriate time to surf the 

Gazimon knows me, as for everyone else they're in the dark. And there is never a bad time to surf the net. These guys may have been evil but with only two computers using the bandwidth, we're getting some good speed. The owl resumed surfing. Kovin continued checking as the girls came in. Kelryn walked up behind him and hit him in the back of the head.

Find anything? She asked.

Whoa, a map of all their facilities. He entered a command and it showed full screen. Look, this wasn't the main lab.

When did that change? Relaina asked.

Just give me a second, I'm looking for any place still active, Kovin said. They looked up when they heard Ozlimon scream. Both the cat and the dragon pounced on him and all three could be heard fighting on the floor.

You guys behave, Kelryn said.

They fight like children, Relaina said.

I know, Kovin said. Sucks doesn't it seeing them fight all the time. He looked at them both dropping a none-too-subtle hint. Suddenly the monitor image flickered.

Power failure? Kelryn asked.

Kovin said and kicked under the table breaking up the fight. Ozlimon shot towards the ceiling and gripped his talons onto a hanging light. Demireumon and Wyrvenmon jumped up on the desk.

You have to come down sometime! They both yelled.

No I don't! He said and was lost to sight by the florescent lighting. The map on Kovin's screen centred in on Japan and then Tokyo.

That's where they are? Kelryn asked.

Right under our noses the whole time, Kovin said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kovin and Relaina sat down in the comfy leather seats of the small plane. Kelryn and Yolei are not going to like this, he said.

They got something against a beautiful private jet? She asked.

They may, we had one at one point but some uninvited guests caused us to give it a bath.

Yeah, I know. I thought using my watcher connections to get us a private ride back would be good therapy.

You wanted to see Kelryn squirm.

Just a nice side effect. How many of you can fly?

Ken, Kelryn and myself can fly these planes. Kelryn and Ken can fly smaller ones, while Ken and I can fly bigger ones. Relaina didn't believe him.

Why do you have a licence to fly jetliners?

No licence, just knowledge. VR games are closer to reality than you think. Relaina looked up and down the short corridor of the foreword cabin, seeing no one she leaned on the table that separated her and Kovin.

Do you think there was ever a chance for us? She asked.

There may have been, we were very different people back then.

I mean if you and Kelryn never got together, she said. A food cart screaming past them and hitting the cockpit door with a horrible crash cut off Kovin's answer. Wyrvenmon, Demireumon and Ozlimon ended up in a heap of scales, fur and feathers.

You said you knew how to stop it, Wyrvenmon said.

Yeah cat, Ozlimon said. What happened? Demireumon picked herself out of the pile revealing the wheel-lock lever in her paw.

The brake broke, she said. The three digimon reclaimed their cart and wheeled it back to the aft cabin.

That was interesting, we used to have fun like that, Relaina said.

'Used to', past tense. I'm with Kelryn now, I have a son with her.

Doesn't mean I have to like it,

Not like what? TK asked.

These planes I hope, Kari said. I hate small planes.

You weren't even on the last one, Kovin said. TK sat by Relaina and Kari beside him waiting for the preparations to be ready to leave Canada.

We sure we're done everything here? Kari asked.

Sara's taking her group back to Kingston, they're officially active now. Kovin said.

And the watchers are going to finish working on that base, Relaina added. Yolei came up the stairs from the tarmac.

All our stuff's ready to go, she said. As she came in Kelryn came quietly from the aft cabin.

He's finally asleep, she said and went to sit with Kovin finding Kari cuddling with him. May I sit there Kari?

Oh no, he's mine now, she said.

Wish I thought of that, Relaina said quietly. Kelryn grabbed her ankle while TK tickled her with his foot under the table, sending Kari to the floor.

Kelryn said. Kelryn leaned back to try and relax only to be awakened by Patamon and Hawkmon flying to the plane through the door and into the opposite wall. Gatomon and Wormmon quickly followed.

Does that mean they both won? Wormmon asked.

Tie game, Gatomon said. Neither of the flyers was happy about that.

They always this rowdy? Relaina asked.

They're just relaxing like us, TK said. Ken came out of the cockpit still wearing the headset.

Fifteen minutes until we can leave, he said and sat with the rest. Is there anything to drink on this flight? No sooner had he asked when the same food cart came towards him with Ozlimon on the handle. It glided to a gentle halt right next to them.

Ahh, what can we get for you folks? He asked.

I'll have a pop, Kelryn and Ken said. Wyrvenmon scrambled up from the bottom shelf with two cans. She reached back down for the ice and glasses. She handed them to her customers.

Anything to eat under there? TK asked. They both looked at the aft cabin and jumped off the cart as a paper plate of cookies landed right in the middle. Not a single cookie fell off.

That's not safe you know! Ozlimon yelled.

Did it work? Demireumon asked from the back.

Yeah, but that's not the point.

Shut up, it worked.

It's finally good to have all of us back together, Yolei said. I really missed this.

Not all of us are here, Kari said. They all bowed their heads thinking of Allura and how much she wanted the peace they now enjoyed. Kovin and Kelryn took their glasses and raised them.

To fallen friends, he said. They all followed suit honouring their friend. So what do we do about the Guardians, Kovin asked.

I think we should come out of retirement, TK said. The world needs the Alpha Guardians again.

But we need seven people, Yolei said.

Kovin said putting his hand on Relaina's. If only we knew someone who had a digimon, and the special digivice, knew about us, proven herself in battle, and was here right now.

Hint taken, Relaina said. I'll play but only because I have nothing better to do.

So we have our team again, Kari said. I'm sure Martin will love to give you control back. Kovin considered if she was being sarcastic or not as Ken's radio sparked.

Tango four-seven, tango four-seven, you are cleared for take off on runway zero-niner. He clicked him microphone on.

Tower, tango four-seven, acknowledged. Thank-you. Ken got up for the cockpit to take them back to Japan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kovin awoke in the night still on the plane. He knew he had to get back to sleep, because Kelryn was flying now and he would have to take them in and land. The light from a laptop Relaina was using drew his attention. She was sitting away from where they were all sleeping probably to keep the light off them. He sat beside her looking at the screen.

More of the rouge watcher's files? Kovin asked whispered.

she said. I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd try and get the exact position of the place in Tokyo. Maybe some information on any security systems too.

Find anything?

I have a street address that I think is the entrance, but nothing on what we're supposed to expect down there.

We can handle plenty. Is there a floor plan?

A rough one, she said.

A few of our digimon are small enough in their champion form to go in, plus the seven of us we'll do fine, he said. Kovin tapped a few keys looking through the files she had open, and looked at her when she didn't say anything. He felt her right hand on his cheek and her lips softly on his. His sleep-fogged mind and memories of being with Relaina in the past overwhelmed him and he was kissing her back. They pulled apart to see each other's eyes. Relaina moved in again but Kovin stopped her. Sorry, I can't, he said.

Because of Kelryn? Why do you put up with her? She treats you really bad.

She may do things I don't like, but it's not my place to change her. Relaina sat back in her seat trying to calm down.

You know I've had a pretty lonely life since you and I parted. I still love you and I want it back.

I'm sorry, but I love Kelryn. Kovin stood to go back to his chair for some more sleep.

Do you know how much I love you?

I can guess, but it doesn't matter.

Do you know how well Kelryn can keep a secret from you? Kovin turned back to her.

Relaina turned off her laptop and went to sleep, declining to answer. Kovin walked back over to where she had curled up. What do you mean?

Open your eyes, and ask a few questions. I'm not the only one who knows.

The only one who knows what?

Go to sleep. Worry about it tomorrow. I shouldn't have even told you. But I can understand why she's getting really emotional. Kovin decided to worry about it later, but getting back to sleep proved harder than he thought with Kelryn and Relaina on his mind.

* * *

Kari stood beside Kelryn, both of them gripping their throwing stars. Gatomon and Demireumon stood in front of them uneasily. They were standing on the top level of a staircase in a warehouse that led into the cement floor. To any passer-by it looked like the steps led to a cellar or the like, but it actually contained the rouge watcher laboratory Relaina located. Kari and Kelryn were to stay out for backup and catch any escapers. Kari leaned against the rough wood wall.

How long has it been? Kari asked.

Twenty-five minutes, Kelryn said looking at her watch.

Let's go in now, Kari said and started descending.

We wait for thirty. When people start changing plans things go wrong. We wait, Kelryn said. Kari looked over at the two digimon who had pulled a deck of cards out, from where she didn't know. Quietly at first, and then louder, they heard running footsteps coming up from the doorway at the bottom of the stairs. Both girls got their stars ready to fly, but stopped when they saw TK. He was really out of breath and Patamon wasn't with him.

he said between breaths. It's all done, wasn't much but Ken is really hurt, we need Kelryn down here. The girls followed TK through the winding halls of the place and down another flight of stairs. The walls were all bright stainless steel and everything was very clean despite the building above them. Three times they passed a dead body and had to skirt a small pool of blood. One even had the shattered remains of a digivice with her. They came around the last corner and found Yolei trying to staunch the flow of blood from a wound on Ken's leg. Relaina and Kovin, with all five digimon were holding six people in the corner with a katana each.

OK that's it. Move! Kovin yelled. They began filing out slowly into a small room they could lock. Kelryn set to work on Ken's leg patching it with a ripped piece of his own jeans. Kari looked around the huge room. It was five stories high with catwalks around the edges of the circular room. There were none on the level above them, just going further down. At each of the cardinal points on each level a hallway extended out into the silver walls. In the centre floor of the room were several computer terminals, but mostly mainframe storage computers.

What is this place? Kari asked.

It's a really big lab, TK said. From what these guys said it was evacuated because of a radiation leak a few weeks ago. They were getting the place ready for everyone to come back tomorrow.

Is it dangerous? Kari asked.

said Kovin coming back. We found the machine that did it and cut off it's power. We just have to keep the place secure.

Easier said than done, Yolei said. We've cut off their main base and lab. They are going to want them back. The base is a loss, but this place is still salvageable.

Let's get Izzy, Joe and the watchers in here to find out what this place was used for exactly, Kovin said. Kari, can you also get your brother and Sora here to set up a base of operations? This place has the hardware we need to fight back.

Isn't this dangerous using this place for a base? Kelryn asked. They know where we are and it's weaknesses.

It's a great base, Kovin said. It's underground with all the probing equipment to tell if someone is tunnelling, only one door, lots of supplies and lots of room. Also, we don't have to go looking for them. We just prepare for them to attack us.

* * *

Kovin stood under a light in the middle of the park in Tokyo. It was the dead of night and no one was around to see him. Ozlimon was back at home with Kelryn, Demireumon and Azuma. He looked around at the faces in front of him and realised it had been almost six months since he'd seen them. With Demitri, Marcus, Owen, Quentin, Martin, Tristan, Ethan, Gabriel and Sara, it made the first Guardian council meeting with leaders from all ten groups present.

So why are we here? And why did you call the meeting? Quentin asked. I thought all the Alphas were gone.

That was temporary. We needed some time to sort a few things out, Kovin said. I've called you all here to ask if we can reinstate the Alpha Guardians under my command again. Among other things.

What are these other things? Martin asked.

We've destroyed the rouge watcher's main base, I told you all about them in the e-mail. And last night we secured their main lab. I have people working on it right now to make it a base of operations of us.

What does that mean? Marcus asked.

Every bit of research they ever did, and over half of their supplies, weapons and equipment are in there. The fight to get it back will decide the outcome of the entire war, Kovin said. All of their forces are already moving in on Japan. We don't have much time before they attack Tokyo. I want all seventy Guardians here and ready to fight.

Did you find someone to take Allura's place? Martin asked.

Yes we did. Her name is Relaina and she has a very powerful dragon digimon. Kovin heard several of them start murmuring about a dragon digimon and a strange girl at a previous meeting.

Sara asked. Are you sure it's OK for us to have all seventy of us in one place? And some of my guys are really scared.

This will most-likely be the final battle, so yes it's ok for us all to be here. Everyone see how many digidestined you can recruit as well. As for being scared, it means they're smart. I wouldn't trust anyone who doesn't get scared. But I know they're brave, which means we'll be fine. Some people nodded in agreement.

So will the Alphas be back in command of all the Guardians? Martin asked. Everyone there unanimously agreed to the motion.

There is one more thing, Kovin said. How do we protect the civilian population from this war? No one had any ideas on how to protect an entire city from a digimon war without letting anyone see the digimon. I think I have an idea that will work. Everyone, leave now and get your entire groups here as soon as possible. Forty-eight hours, at this same spot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

TK and Kari were sitting on the couch in Kovin's apartment. They were watching Azuma while Kelryn took her shift at the new base. It had been a fairly quiet evening and Azuma slept right through it. TK flipped through some channels and dropped the remote beside him after finding nothing good to watch. Kari was lying on the couch beside with asleep, while resting her head on his leg. She was curled up and looked almost like the infant she was there to protect. TK smiled and brushed her hair with his hand, silently appreciating the beautiful girl and the peaceful situation they had at this moment in time.

He stood to stretch and find a way to wet his throat when he heard Kari talking in her sleep. It was just some incoherent mumbling and he just dismissed it as such. He found the fridge and half a bottle of cola inside, and a glass to accompany the pair. He poured the drink and heard Kari talking louder, he was still unable to make out what she was saying, but it sounded like she was panicking. TK forgot the drink and went back to her side to find her in a cold sweat and shaking. Her skin was white, as were her knuckles being clenched in mortal fear.

Kari! Kari, wake up, TK said. She didn't respond in the least, so TK began shaking her. She shuddered hard and stopped. She opened her eyes to meet TK's. Are you alright?

They're all gone, she said. We can't get them back, they're gone.

Kari, who's gone?

They were right there. She was right there, Kari said. And then she was gone. They were all gone.

You're not making any sense, TK said. Who was gone? Where did they go?

You don't understand. They weren't even supposed to be here. They were a mistake, Kari said. She blinked twice and slipped back to the couch but caught herself. What time is it?

It's eleven-thirty, TK said. Now what does that mean? Who's gone?

What are you talking about? She asked.

I could ask you the same thing, he said. She looked off into the distance, thinking.

Something bad is going to happen, but it has to be done.

* * *

In the early afternoon of the next day, all seven of the Alpha Guardians stood on the lawn before Tokyo's city hall. There was a massive crowd of reporters gathered and some of the high-ranking officials of the city. The city's mayor, who was in the background a watcher, called them all there. This was going to be a monumental gathering, and would change the face of the war.

Until this point, the rouge digidestined under the command of the rouge watchers were allowed to run loose however they pleased and lost their natural instinct to keep the digimon hidden. The seventy Guardians still had to maintain their secretive face, as well as fight with little or no support. Until now.

Ladies and gentlemen, the Mayor said. I have called this meeting to allow seven very important people deliver a message. Every waited with baited breathes to hear the message. No one was informed what it was, not even the other city executives. He raised his hand and waved them foreword. Kovin, Kelryn, Relaina, TK, Kari, Ken and Yolei parted the crowd and walked single file straight to the front. Already some reporters were murmuring at their age and dress. They climbed the steps of the building and Kovin stood behind a podium. Kelryn and Relaina flanked him, with TK and Kari on the far left, and Ken and Yolei the far right. Kovin looked around at all the faces of the people around him. He felt very aware of his age, being only twenty-two. All those younger than him were Guardians, and all those older didn't know it and would doubt and possibly attack them. May I present, Kovin Firewall. Kovin cleared his throat and spoke.

There is currently a war being raged. Between those who wish to gain the advantage by destroying others, or gain power by force. There have only been seventy people worldwide who have stood up against the many thousands who peruse this perverse goal; seven of which you see before you today. Kovin stopped to breathe. Small creatures, with the ability to become large fighting monsters have been given to a select few of the world's population. We call them digimon'. Most people have them fight each other to the death so the victor can gain power. The Guardians have been trying to stop that for years, while still keeping the digimon a secret. I have to tell you about them now to prevent the loss of human life. They want a facility we have secured in Tokyo, and they will rip this city apart to get it. We need the ability to walk around with our digimon freely, so I tell you this now. Also, so that we can evacuate Tokyo when the time comes. One reporter raised his hand, and when Kovin pointed at him he said what they all were thinking.

Is this a joke? He asked. Several others agreed with him. And Kovin Firewall', is that even a real name?

This is no joke, and what my name was when I was born and what I have taken as my name makes no difference. The digimon are real.

And where are they? Hearing their cue, Ozlimon, Patamon, and Hawkmon descended from the roof. While Wormmon and Gatomon came up on side followed by Wyrvenmon and Demireumon on the other. Each digimon took position with his or her partner.

They are right here, Kovin said.

Those little things are what we're supposed to be afraid of? He began laughing, as did others who weren't staring at the assortment of strange creatures. Kovin nodded at Ozlimon.

Ozlimon warp-digivolve to ... Aeromon

Many people gasped and some started running as a panic was starting. Aeromon took flight and landed past the mob stopping them. Listen to me! Kovin yelled. It took a few tries to get them to listen, after they were all sure Aeromon wasn't going to move.

You have control over that thing? One person asked.

Aeromon has control over himself, and he listens to me as my partner and friend. Now there are sixty-nine other digimon to stand beside Aeromon there, and they all are fighting for peaceful coexistence. There are nearly three-thousand others with almost the same strengths and abilities trying to kill us for it.

How do we know you can even fight, kid? Kovin grabbed the tip of a sword handle from his back and drew the blade. It buried itself in the ground between the legs of the speaker.

I was able to get that blade past your security and I know how to use it. All sixty-nine of my Guardians are armed and know how to use them. We are here to protect you.

If you guys are armed like that, how do we know you aren't the enemy?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It had been three days since Kovin demonstrated digimon to the general public with Aeromon. Things were not going well for them. The seven that had been in the demonstration tried having their digimon out in the open but were immediately attacked. Children were rushed away and people crossed the street. Either they were avoided or people would gather together to accuse them of the monster attacks they had listed as battles.

TK and Ken were confronted outside Ken's apartment and a riot began escalating because of Wormmon and Patamon. Kelryn and Relaina were able to break it up and get them out in enough time to help Kovin, Kari and Yolei who were near the new base. They hung back for some time to allow no one to see them enter the building and were attacked. Ozlimon had been the favoured target because they knew what he could do; the public was weary of the other six not knowing their potential forms.

The seven Alpha's moved permanently into the new base where all seventy of the digimon now lived. Relaina was starting to show signs of cabin fever but the other six were still doing fine. When the hell are we getting out of here? Relaina asked.

We'll get out of here when we or the digimon aren't going to be attacked, Kovin said. They were all sitting around a table set up in the main room eating pizza. The computer hardware had been moved to the sides and all the access points were now in a larger room that Izzy, Joe and some of the watchers were decoding.

That will never happen. Why can't we just fight a few of them and show them what we can do? Relaina was already on her feet with one of Kovin's katanas that she had been carrying for a while.

Sit down, Kovin said.

You going to tell me what to do? She asked turning the blade on him. In nothing more than a flash of light Kovin brought out the remaining sword and swatted hers out of her hand. It clanked along the floor came to rest by the wall.

I'll tell you what to do by saying never point a sword at me,' Kovin said. As for leaving you're not a prisoner. But think about it. They know what you look like. Even if Wyrvenmon's not with you, you're still putting her life at risk. Relaina looked around at the other faces at the table hoping for support, but she found none.

How did you ever become the leader of the Guardians? She asked.

I got the job because I was oldest. I kept the job because I'm good at it. And I know that sixty-eight of the sixty-nine people under me trust me to keep them safe.

And what about me?

You just held a sword to me, Kovin said picking up another piece of the pizza. Get a grip. You're on a team now. Everything you do affects the other six people on it. He threw the slice back into the box and walked off down one of the corridors to their living quarters. He walked into his room and immediately punched the wall. Pulling his hand back to survey the damage he saw TK standing at the doorway. Wall got in the way.

Don't worry about it, TK said coming in. We all know you're right. TK sat in the chair at the desk. Kovin and Kelryn's room used to be an office, and although it was small, it was comfortable. Azuma had a permanent set of babysitters in the digimon's large room across the hall. I used to be an empty storeroom that was divided in half, so after it was made comfortable it was used to house the male and female digimon.

Problem is I agree with her. I want to be out there watching this city the way we've always done. I hate being cramped up in here, Kovin sat on the bed to calm down rather than punch the wall again. I guess that makes me a hypocrite.

Not at all, TK said. The point of being the guy in charge is to do what's best for the team, not what you want to do.

Sometimes I really hate this job. Worrying about all of you.

We'll be fine. Just stay here and keep the sixty-three guys out there moving. Use them as sixty-three sets of eyes and ears. Now that we have this place and all it's equipment, the seven of us can coordinate the others. Makes it much more effective.

Sounds like a plan, Kovin said lying back on the bed. Do we have enough radios?

Yeah, I checked. At least a hundred with optional headsets.

Good, we'll deploy those as soon as we can. Get a frequency for each group to monitor and our base frequency.

Already did.

This is all going to have to be different, Kovin said. We have to fight a different kind of battle every day. It's getting really stressful.

I know it must be hard on you, TK said. First Kelryn, then we get locked in here, and now Relaina starts loosing it.

What did you say? Kovin asked, TK looked like he just made a grave mistake. What did you say about Kelryn?

I didn't say anything about Kelryn, TK said standing. It was obvious he really wanted to leave.

Yes you did, you said first Kelryn, then we get locked in here', I heard you.

Sorry, I thought you knew. I wasn't supposed to say anything, TK said and was almost out the door.

Tell me what's going on TK, Kovin said. TK couldn't answer because he was already out the door. Kovin jumped off the bed and followed him back up the hall, not looking for TK, but rather for Kelryn to get this settled right now. When he got back to the main room he found Yolei and Kelryn gone, and Kari and Ken suiting up to go out. What's going on?

We got a call that some of our guys were found out by the general population and are under some major attack, Kari said. Kelryn and Yolei took Arcreumon and Aquilamon to ferry the rest of their own rookies to the scene. We're just getting ready to help. TK tossed her and Ken two radios each.

We'll be monitoring preset number one, okay? TK asked.

OK, we'll see what's going on and radio back before anything happens, Ken said. Ken and Kari grabbed their gear, now in the form of converted flight suits they all had ready for going out.

Everything is falling apart, guys, Kovin said. I want all of you back here alive. No tricks, nothing special. Just get back here in one piece. If you can keep the entrance from being seen, great. But don't worry about it. Ken and Kari nodded and ascended the stairs to the exit tunnel.

TK cleared the pizza from the table after taking a few quick bites of the remaining pieces. Izzy and Joe have the location screens working, he said.

I thought they couldn't be used? Kovin asked.

Someone had a good day, and a few good ideas and now we can use them. Izzy got some parts from a military plane and fixed it.

He didn't steal them, did he? Kovin asked. TK went into a room in one of the corridors with Kovin close behind.

He didn't say, and I didn't ask, TK said. They entered the room where most of the computers had been set up. TK accessed one of them and brought up a city map of Tokyo. There we four flashing indicators for Kelryn, Kari, Ken, and Yolei. Yolei and Ken's, as well as Kari and Kelryn's were grouped together. They're just leaving now, TK said as the flashing points of light moved away from the location of their building.

I assume I'm seeing Kelryn and Yolei there because Ken and Kari have their radios? Kovin asked.

TK said. Kovin turned to see Relaina come in, sit at another terminal and put on a headset.

Don't worry, she said before he could speak. I'm feeling better. I just had to blow off some steam. I'll monitor the radio for us. Kovin walked out and back to the other end of the complex where the digimon quarters were. He looked in to find almost every one asleep. Ozlimon and Wyrvenmon were playing chess since cards didn't work well with hi wings, but chess pieces did. They rest were all sleeping peacefully around Azuma's crib. Not all of them liked looking after him, and he didn't like all of them, but there were enough compatible digimon there to keep everyone happy. Kovin shook his head after looking at the zoo of creatures they had, and walked back to the control room.

So while you two are here what's going on with Kelryn? Kovin asked. Relaina and TK's faces went white and the exchanged nervous glances.

they said in unison.

Don't screw with me. You told me something was up on the plane, you told me just now. I want to know right now, Kovin said.

We can't, Relaina said. Believe me, it's not our place to say. And we promised not to tell you.

You both already broke that promise, Kovin said.

TK said. We didn't because you still don't know. Please, just drop it. We messed up letting you find out this little bit, but don't make us break our promise.

To who?

To Kelryn, Relaina said.

Alright, I can understand that. I'll just take it up with Kelryn, Kovin said. He was dying to know what was going on and was mad at them for not telling him. But he understood the honour and value of a promise. What's that? TK turned to his screen and saw five red dots moving in fast.

I don't know, TK said. That's a radar contact, though. Kovin was instantly out the door running up the stairs. He took them two at a time and lost no speed because of his adrenaline. He burst into the empty where house and climbed its ladder to the roof. He looked south, the direction the blips were coming from. He could only see faint points of light to start. TK and Relaina shortly followed him and stood on either side of him.

Is that the direction our guys went? Kovin asked.

No, they went the other way, TK said. The lights became brighter and brighter. Suddenly they heard the deafening blast of jet engines and saw the lights were from a formation of five fighter jets. They flew low overhead and in the direction the rest of the Guardians went. They watched in horror as the planes climbed a bit and all released a missile that flew at the ground resulting in a massive fiery blast.


End file.
